


日常：你眼中的

by leopard03



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopard03/pseuds/leopard03





	日常：你眼中的

錦戶迷迷糊糊睡著時，丸山正在看劇本。  
戴著圓框眼鏡、心無旁鶩的側臉是錦戶所謂的「演員丸山狀態」，和平常看漫畫時偶爾會露出傻氣模樣不同，這種時刻的丸山有種專注到冷淡的魅力，經常讓錦戶看著看著，就不由自主放輕了呼吸。  
（超M的呀亮醬。大倉對此曾經這樣評價，換來錦戶一腳。）  
「Maru。」錦戶將頭頂抵在丸山大腿側，閉著眼呼喚了對方的名字。  
「嗯？」丸山回應他，眼神沒有從劇本上挪開，但分出了一隻手揉了揉錦戶的腦袋，手指在髮絲間穿梭。  
錦戶想抗議，說些什麼，但眼皮太沈重，丸山寬大的手掌帶來的暖意又太過熟悉。他喉間發出細小的咕噥，意識完全渙散前，只來得及感覺到閱讀燈被細心地調暗。

 

錦戶醒來時，丸山還是在看劇本。  
窗外已經完全暗了下來，丸山在察覺到錦戶的動靜後看向他，明明沒有拉開窗簾，但那個男人眼裡卻有星星。錦戶模糊地想著，打了個呵欠，挪挪身體，將頭枕上丸山大腿。  
丸山彎起微笑，酒窩裡彷彿也盛了睡意，讓錦戶有一瞬間的昏然。  
但丸山下一秒將目光移回到手裡的劇本，就讓錦戶不滿了。  
他伸長手，摘下丸山的眼鏡，在對方吃驚的眼神中，將眼鏡架上自己的鼻梁，隨後又因為度數不合適，皺著鼻子取下來，讓鏡腳垂在下巴上。  
「不要看劇本了。」錦戶含糊地說，剛睡醒的鼻音拖得長長的：「看我啊Maru。」  
丸山楞了一下，接著笑了，是好看的愛心嘴，露出牙齒、和上唇柔軟的弧度。  
「剛剛一直在看亮醬喔，劇本的進度都落後了。」丸山的聲音變的又低又軟。  
「不管啊，我又不知道。」錦戶說，仗著剩餘一點不清醒而耍賴著說。  
於是丸山笑著低下了頭，錦戶用手臂撐起身體，滿意地要到了他男朋友全部的注意力。


End file.
